<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FF Prompt Challenge 2020 by SachikoKuroichi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584132">FF Prompt Challenge 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachikoKuroichi/pseuds/SachikoKuroichi'>SachikoKuroichi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FF Prompt Challenge 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, FF Prompts, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampire!V, there are still some days left of 2020 after all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachikoKuroichi/pseuds/SachikoKuroichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To keep us entertained and fight writer's block, my gf gives me various prompts with various pairs - here I'll present you the results. Updates gonna be very irregular, sry for that in advance <br/>Read the first chapter for more information ^^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>V/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FF Prompt Challenge 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter Index and Explanations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone!</p><p>This is kinda just me trying to make okay-ish stories with set prompts in a set time.</p><p>The prompts are mostly like that:</p><p>Fandom: DMC<br/>Ship: pretty self-explanatory<br/>Genre: same<br/>Prompt: a word, an emotion, something like that<br/>Song: one random song that inspires the plot xD</p><p>Most of the prompts I got so far are about some pair of our DMC kids - the kids of our idiots in our RP-AU (which I haven't beta-read and posted yet - but they didn't even fuck anyway yet, so also no kiddies yet - we just have planned all their lives up to the point were their kids already date and go to college - in the RP itself the parents are still at college...so... still some way to go I'd say xD)</p><p>But there will be some prompts with the canon dmc-idiots - then they'll show up here</p><p>Also I alternate between writing them in English and German - so if there's someone interested in my German ones - check out my profile - there will be some, depends on when you gonna read this xD</p><p>I'll start with the V/fem!Reader prompt for now~</p><p> </p><p>Edit: I actually decided to not stuff them in one work, but like give each of them their own little place. I think it's easier to find what actually could be interesting for you. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. V/fem!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ship: V/fem!Reader</p><p>Genre: Smut</p><p>Inspiration/Prompt: Vampire!V</p><p>Song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQ-7OW4UtEc">Oomph! - Träumst du (ger+eng lyrics)</a></p><hr/><p> </p><p>Novels always made it sound oh so romantic. Being a vampire. Living for-fucking-ever. But in reality, it was nothing like that. At least not for V. For him it was absolutely suffocating. It bored him to hell and back to be alive for so long. At first he was pretty excited for being able to read all the books about poetry, especially those of his favourite writer William Blake. That excitement left him pretty quickly after the first decade. Spending most of ten years just reading was a nice concept in theory, but it evolves into a bland activity real fast.</p><p>“You really should go out more, you know?”</p><p>That was the great advice of one of his “friends”, as they liked to call themselves. He'd met the crew of DMC on accident a few decades ago, as they were looking for some vampire who'd gone nuts, thinking it would be him, which actually couldn't be more far from the truth at that time. He'd been pretty bored out of his mind and bordering on getting depressive, as well as harbouring thoughts that bordered just slightly on being suicidal. Dante had taken it upon himself to drag him out of his funk and all over into their little shop, where he met Lady, Trish as well as Nero, Dante's little human pet. They made him feel sick to the stomach, being all lovey-dovey like that. V couldn't even start to imagine how it could be to love a human.</p><p>“Sure, going out sounds like soooo much fun. Nobody knows what possibly could happen?”</p><p>The sarcasm in his voice was strong.</p><p>“Exactly! Maybe you even find someone special out there!”</p><p>Not that Dante wasn't able to ignore it completely.</p><p> </p><p>Going out, mingling with humans, those fragile things he once used to be too, was something V despised even more than boredom. But there was no way of getting out of it. Dante and Nero were pretty persistent on dragging him outside. And now he was here, sitting in a corner of some shitty club, nursing his third glass of some fancy looking cocktail, watching countless of humans rutting against each other on the dance floor. V groaned. Why exactly was he here? Where in life did he go wrong to deserve this?</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty shit night out for you, huh?”</p><p>An innocent question out of an equally innocent looking face. Directed at...him?</p><p>V turned towards the tiny human. Okay, compared to himself, almost every human was pretty tiny.</p><p>“And how exactly does this concern you?”</p><p>Yeah, his voice wasn't exactly considered nice, but he was not in the mood of playing nice. The human looked dumbfounded for a second, one could even say that she considered being offended for a second, before she actually started to laugh slightly.</p><p>“That bad? You poor guy. You do seem out of place though, that much I have to admit. Lost a bet or something like that?”</p><p>V couldn't stop one of his eyebrows raise at that. What was that human talking about? His confusion must have shown on his face as the woman was already answering his question.</p><p>“Your outfit? It indicates that you definitely not here out of your own free will.”</p><p>That wasn't answering his question at all. How was his outfit giving away any of his distaste for this place? He looked down. He was wearing his normal clothes: his trademark coat with a loose fitting tank-top in white underneath, slightly see-through to show off all the tattoos he managed to get from a very helpful witch, as she was the only one able to actually make the ink stay underneath his cursed skin. That combined with simple leather pants and some combat boots, as Nero had freaked out about him wearing his sandals even in winter while there's snow outside. He was supposed to blend in with the humans, blah, blah, blah. Why his fellow vampire “friend” even put up with the attitude of this brat was beyond him.</p><p>“If you're already able to read that much out of just my outfit, how were you able to miss that I'm not in the mood for a talk?”</p><p>A harsh answer to all the playfulness her approach was all about.</p><p>“You're really lucky you're hot, you know that? Your sharp tongue would be a major turn-off for some girls out there.”</p><p>V groaned internally. This stubborn woman was obviously not leaving soon.</p><p>“What are you drinking there?”</p><p>Before he could even try to remember the name of said cocktail, she already had taken a huge sip out of it. V was stunned, not able to come up with anything to say, too shocked by such a display of cockiness.</p><p>“Not bad. Really. But I actually know something that tastes even better. Be right back.”</p><p>It was his chance to leave. To get away from this horrible human. But something was keeping him there, like he was glued to where he was standing. Never once in his lifetime he'd come across such a weird human. Usually his unfriendly, almost harsh, attitude was enough to get rid of everyone. (Except for Dante and his crew of course. But they're vampires themselves, they can handle his moods pretty well.)</p><p>“Nice, you really waited for me! Part of me expected you to be gone when I get back.”</p><p>Shit, and with that, his chance to get out of this easily was out of the window.</p><p>The woman placed a glass full of black liquid in front of him.</p><p>“Don't look at it like that! It's good, I promise!”</p><p>V just shrugged and took a sip from the glass. It wasn't like she could poison or drug him anyway. It was more the other way around actually. He could hypnotize her to make her do whatever he wanted and forget after everything afterwards. It wouldn't be that much of an effort either. So why wasn't he doing it? Was it because of her unusual approach? Because she was making one bold move after the other? It was for sure not because she showed interest in him. Humans tend to do that pretty often. It was all about the pheromones. It's in a vampire's nature to lure in their prey. With their look, their voice, their smell.</p><p> </p><p>The taste that exploded on his sensitive taste buds made V lose control over all of his facial muscles. How could such a tiny woman handle that amount of heavy alcohol?</p><p>“Pretty neat, right? It's a “Dracula”. Tastes kinda like a “Zombie”, but they put in a few drops of food dye so it looks black.”</p><p> </p><p>V eyed her suspiciously. That was a hint, right? What exactly had given him away? He'd never been discovered before. Not once in his life. Was she some acquaintance of Dante? One of his human's friends maybe?</p><p>One thing was clear as day to him now anyway: He couldn't just leave without getting to know her intentions. If she knew about him being a vampire, she for sure came prepared so he wouldn't be able to manipulate her into forgetting everything. Or to at least lose interest in him.</p><p>“See something you like?”</p><p> </p><p>V again was taken aback. He'd never been at the receiving end of such shameless flirting. At least coming from a female. He knew Dante after all. And Dante had tried to woo him countless times. To join him and his little human. But he was not into either of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Cat got your tongue?”</p><p>Great, now she was teasing him. V growled and downed the drink she brought him in one go.</p><p>That earned him an appreciating whistle from her. Okay, he couldn't deny that he really felt some tiny spark a satisfaction of getting praised by her.</p><p>“Your growling is pretty hot, did anyone tell you that before? Wouldn't mind hearing it all night.”</p><p> </p><p>His head whipped around, eyes wide in surprise. He had superficial hearing, there was no way that he'd misheard what she just had said, right? A by now unfamiliar warmth started to raise inside of him.</p><p>“What do you try to accomplish on getting out of this anyway, you strange woman?”</p><p>Said woman was snickering to herself and taking another sip of her drink.</p><p>“Isn't it obvious? I saw a hot guy all by himself, so I decided to give it a shot. Maybe get some fun out of it. And after your growl I may even dare to say there could be some mind-blowing sex in it for me.”</p><p> </p><p>She played her cards pretty aggressively, that much V had to admit, as well as he had to admit that it was starting to do things to him. The urge to make this insufferable woman shut up grew stronger with every mocking/cocky word out of her mouth. A mouth that would for sure would look pretty nicely around his cock.</p><p> </p><p>Taken aback by his own thoughts, V decided that there was no way out for him anymore. He decided that he would take this woman home tonight. Even if Dante and his human would pester him for the following months about it, there was no way that he would leave without showing that pesky woman her place in this world. Dominated by him, helpless underneath his strong body, an incoherent mess, a slave for the pleasure he was able to give her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, then lead the way out of this hell hole and let's find out if your eye colour fits my the one of my bed sheets.”</p><p>The grin on the woman's lips, bordering on a smirk, obviously more than satisfied with the outcome of this whole ordeal, made V's feral side to come out and play. What exactly about this woman it was that V drove insane, he couldn't pinpoint. Not at all. It probably was the combination of the whole package. Those eyes. Those sinful lips, always sprouting some kind of snarky, teasing, cocky bullshit or forming a tempting smirk. The careless, bratty attitude. The combination of all of that was probably it.</p><p> </p><p>The walk back was fortunately a short one, as neither V nor the woman felt tempted to fill the silence between them with mindless chatter, which resulted in thickening the sexual tension between them with every passing minute.</p><p>“Devil May Cry? Weird name for a shop,” She commented, but before she could add anything to that, V had thrown her over his shoulder and carried her inside, all way into his bedroom.</p><p>A surprised shriek, followed by hysterical laughter was what he got from it. It annoyed him greatly, mainly because she managed to do all of this right into his ear, causing it to ring. He threw her onto his bed, where she looked at him, a smug expression on her face.</p><p>“Holy shit. Who would've known that you're <strong>that</strong> strong? But don't worry, I think it's pretty hot.”</p><p>A deep growl echoed through the dark room, not that V needed light to see anything, before he was on top of her, pinning her wrists over her head, as well as her whole body into the mattress with his body weight.</p><p>“Fuck...the things your voice is able to do to me...”</p><p>V definitely couldn't say the same. He just wanted her to shut the fuck up. But he knew one good way to achieve that.</p><p>In a swift movement he captured her lips in a fierce, almost rough kiss. Some tiny voice in the back of his head tried to tell him that he needed to be careful about his teeth, but he couldn't care less right now. He couldn't bring himself to mind, not even if he ended up shredding her to pieces. Not at this point. There was too much going on inside his body and his mind. Something was still eluding him about here and it was driving him insane.</p><p>It showed in their kiss, all tongue and teeth, V wondered how there was no blood (yet). But one thing was pretty clear to him. She was enjoying the rough treatment. He could smell her arousal through all her layers of clothing. She was basically emitting it in waves, drenching his whole room into her scent. To say that it aroused him just a little bit would've been the understatement of the century. Even though he knew he shouldn't do it, he couldn't refrain from ridding himself as well as her of most of their clothing in not more than just a heartbeat. Some of her stuff was probably ripped apart at the seams in some places. A surprised noise got swallowed by their kiss. A kiss that V now broke to explore more of her body. Her neck called out to him and ended up being his first victim. Oh, how deliciously her blood rushed through her artery here. With her heartbeat already elevated, the pulse here was louder than ever in V's ears. He kissed, licked and bit into the skin just above the carrier of the delicious essence that a vampire was always craving for. But he wasn't breaking the skin (yet). He saved the taste for later. Tasting all of her other delicious places came first.</p><p>He really had to admit that the noises she made while coming undone underneath his hands were not that annoying than what he'd heard from her before all night.</p><p>Her skin was tasting sweet to him, even the slight layer of sweat wasn't changing that to him. Getting her out of her bra was a simple affair, as he went with ripping it off from her in one fluid motion.</p><p>“Hey, that was one of my favourite ones!”</p><p>Oh, she really wanted to complain over something like a ruined bra? While he was actually doing her a favour? Such a brat.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>A dark, dangerous command, leaving no room for arguing. A shudder went through her body, goose bumps started to form on her skin all over her body. V's eyebrow went up at that, as well as was one of his mouth's corners, making him smirk at her. She actually had to blush at that.</p><p>“Would you look at that... this little mouthy woman actually likes to be dominated? To get ordered around in bed? Such a bad girl you are,” He purred into her ear, making her blush even harder, this time out of rising arousal though. He could smell the spike. Could feel the wet spot on her panty grow as he was speaking. Humans were so easy. But normally he had to talk to them sweetly, not growl at them and command them around. This one was new. It was exciting. And he couldn't deny the effect it had on him. His hard cock was already straining against his underwear, wanting to be free of his containment and be buried deeply in something way more pleasant. But this had to wait for now. He wanted test something else first. Two things to be exact.</p><p>V again kissed and bit his way downwards, stopping for some time at her breasts, biting and sucking it raw, causing her to moan and trash around violently. She tried to press her legs together repeatedly to get the tiniest bit of fraction, but V was positioned between them, denying her of any kind of relief, cruel as he felt right now.</p><p>“Stay still and take what I'm in the mood of giving you, you unthankful brat.”</p><p>A needy whimper was the only response he got to that.</p><p>Satisfied with that, he went down deeper and deeper, finally being between her thighs. A shaky gasp was heard from above.</p><p>“So eager... Patience is a virtue, you know that?”</p><p>A tease obviously.</p><p>“Oh, shut up and get to work already,” he heard her mumble, too silent for a mere human to catch it, but thankfully he wasn't a pitiful mere human. He bit rather sharply into her thigh, making her scream out, but not just in pain as he noticed.</p><p>“Would you be so brave to actually repeat that?” He snarled at her, making her shudder again. That woman would be the death of him. Everytime he thought that he would scare her off or step over some line that would make her want to flee, she surprised him. Weird human.</p><p>“Please... I need you...”</p><p>Her begging did bad things to him and something in him simply snapped. Making all his mean plans of teasing her more fly out of the window.</p><p>A delighted scream that made his ears ring echoed through the empty room the second V put his mouth on her. He always considered himself pretty skillful with his tongue but now with him being able to throw his teeth also into the mix, it got even better, for both of them. It was freeing to him to not always worry about them while going down on his partner.</p><p>A steady flow of screams and moans was enough to keep him going for what seemed like an eternity, but there probably just a few minutes have passed at all. A slight shift in her position and a demanding hand that buried itself in his hair, pressing him even closer into her was the only sign or warning he got before he could feel her bending her body back, letting out a high-pitched, but also kinda raspy sounding moan before he could feel her climaxing, coming all over his awaiting tongue, willing to get as much as life essence as he could get. It wasn't as good as blood, which he would always prefer, but it was a close second to him.</p><p>“Such a bad girl. Did I allow you to do that?” He growled, while wiping his face clean on his bed sheet.</p><p>“I think you're in need of a punishment.”</p><p>The way her eyes started to shine again, displaying her still unsatisfied lust for him, signaled him that she was very much up to everything he could think of. Well, good for her, because at this point, the thought of stopping wouldn't even cross V's mind for a split second.</p><p>“Down and on your knees.”</p><p>She obediently followed his order and placed herself in front of the bed, on her knees and waiting for further instructions. V took of his underwear and sat on the edge of the bed, signaling her to come closer.</p><p>“I think you know exactly what to do, right?”</p><p>And how right he had been about how beautifully her lips looked around his cock. What he couldn't possibly have presumed was how talented she was with her mouth while giving him head. At this rate their fun would end sooner than he wanted it to. It was so hard for him to pull her away from him when all what he wanted was to bury himself as deep as possible inside that wonderful warm mouth and spill himself down her throat. But no. He wanted something even better.</p><p>“On the bed. On your knees.”</p><p>Again, she followed immediately.</p><p>V liked this position the best as his partners never were able to see when his control was slipping and his true nature was staring to show. The beast wanted to come out to play too and there was no way of keeping it down all of the way.</p><p>He gripped her hips roughly and entered her in one fluid motion, causing both of them to make some strained noises. Even though she'd been more than just ready and so wet for him, she was still pretty tight around his cock, delivering some delicious but also very dangerous friction. It was all thanks to V's excellent control that their little fun had ended right here, right now. But it was better to start off slow for now.</p><p>But it wasn't long until his bratty human dared him to go faster.</p><p>“'S that all you've got?”</p><p>Oh, that teasing she would definitely regret. V would make sure of that.</p><p>He switched to an almost brutal pace, pounding into her shaking frame relentlessly, ripping scream after scream from her. Not that she didn't enjoy it to the fullest. She even had the frivolity to ask for more. Even as incoherent and broken as the plea sounded, who was V to deny her that? So he let the beast inside of him loose a little bit more than usual. His eyes were probably pitch black as well as his fangs were fully visible by now.</p><p>Again there was no warning, no signs of it actually happening, so again it took V by surprise. The muscles around his cock started to spasm all of a sudden, gripping him tightly and making it hard to move. The added friction was just too much for him and he just gripped her, pulled her back close against his chest, tilted her neck to the side and bit down, drinking her blood in big, needy gulps, as he was still fucking into her from underneath, even through her second-in-a-row orgasm, caused by the bite, before he finally came undone, being buried deep inside her.</p><p> </p><p>After some time, after having themselves gotten at least somehow slightly cleaned up and with her having fallen asleep in his bed and V watching her, letting his eyes wander over the bite mark more than just once, he had to admit:</p><p>Maybe it wasn't too bad to go out from time to time. And maybe it's not too bad to keep <strong>some</strong> humans around.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>